


In Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: So [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Friendship/Love, Happy, Lesbian Romance, Post-War, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A first meeting to remember, a time and place that both Peggy and Angie will fondly recall for many years after, all it took was a glance. Then the rest of their lives together began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second favourite song on 'So' but my favourite pairing. 
> 
> As I view 'In Your Eyes' as the most romantic song ever, I felt that it was perfect for Peggy & Angie.
> 
> The intention was to have the 'future' events occurring as a pseudo-dream sequence while the two were talking. As both a hint of what would come but also an insight into their desires and hopes.


End file.
